Fade Out
by raven612
Summary: The worst thing that could ever happen to Holmes has, and now his world is turned upside down. H/W Slash and sadness


**Fade Out**

**By: **Raven612

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own the handsome Dr. Watson or the gorgeous Sherlock Holmes But I do like to play with them They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Chapter 1: **Forever and Never

**Summary: **The worst thing that could ever happen to Holmes has, and now his world is turned upside down. H/W Slash and sadness

**A/N: ***Evil laugh* I got this idea while at work today. I'm posting this then tomorrow I'll have the next chapter to New Beginnings finished and posted when I get home from work. Try not to hate me too much for this oneshot, but it wanted to be written! Go read and review now! Thank you! :D *Hands out Kleenxs*

* * *

It happened simultaneously and Holmes knew that as long as he would live he would never see such a thing again. He just glanced in Watson's direction when the doctor and his assailant fired at one another at the same exact time. Time had suddenly ceased to be, Holmes watched as only one of the bullets found its target. The one cursed bullet that lodged into Watson's chest. Holmes felt it in his own heart and he lunged for the other man with a guttural growl. The other man's eyes widened in surprise as he was plowed down and in the excitement he dropped his gun, Holmes quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed the gun. Holmes then held it aimed at the downed man's chest.

"Go to hell," he spat and loaded the chamber.

H-Holmes," Watson coughed wetly as he struggled to sit, "Holmes don't…do…don't shoot…h-him."

Holmes blinked and ignored his need to rush to Watson. Holmes also ignored the doctor's request and shot the other man in the shoulder. The man screamed in pain and clutched at his bloody shoulder. Holmes then whacked the other man upside his head, effectively knocking him out.

"Holmes…" Watson wheezed and shut his eyes as he fell back onto his back, his breathing labored and quick.

"Watson, stay awake…Watson," Holmes demanded and went to the doctor and knelt at his head.

"Holmes you should be chasing the other two men," Watson breathed and then coughed, spitting blood out the corners of his mouth.

"Hush Watson and tell me how to fix you," Holmes swallowed against the lump in his throat and pulled Watson's head onto his knees and brushed the doctor's hair from his forehead.

Watson smiled sadly and groaned against the pain and began to pant, "I'm sorry Holmes," he breathed. His hand found Holmes' and he laced his fingers with the detective's.

"For what Watson, you're going to be alright," Holmes said shakily and he held onto Watson's hand tighter, still refusing to look at the wound seeping blood in Watson's chest.

"Holmes, I've-"

"No Watson, what can I do to fix you, you will not die." Holmes started to unbutton Watson's waistcoat, but then Watson's shaky hand halted Holmes.

"Holmes, please," he sighed and closed his eyes.

Holmes bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming out; he found Watson's hand once more and placed his other hand in the doctor's hair. "Watson I'm terribly sorry I got you into this mess, I'm the one to blame."

Watson chuckled lightly and the night sky began to swirl in his vision, "No Holmes, you've done nothing wrong," Watson stopped and began to cough harshly, blood speckled the white shirt front Holmes was wearing. After his coughing ceased Watson began again in a softer voice, "It was all my choice; the only thing you've influenced is my feelings for you."

Holmes' eyebrows rose in curiosity, "And what is that?" Holmes asked in a hushed tone and a light rain began to sprinkle him and Watson.

"Holmes, I haven't much longer so I must tell you." Watson shut his eyes against the light rain and managed to smile lightly.

"No Watson, keep it to yourself, you're going to live. I just need to get you to a hospital." Holmes started to rise but Watson's grip on his hand tightened and stopped him.

"No Holmes, for once in your stubborn life just listen." Watson pleaded, his grip was starting to loosen and his breathing became shallower and blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Watson please," Holmes cut himself off and coughed to disguise a tremor. The detective was glad it was raining but he couldn't tell if the water running down his face was from the rain or his own eyes.

"Holmes, old boy, I'm glad that I got to spend these last few months with you, I had no intention of falling in love, but it happened. I just regret not having the guts to tell you sooner."

"And I suppose your righteous attitude and strict military background had nothing to do with it?" Holmes asked snidely, but with a smile.

"Holmes take care of Gladstone please, and be easy on the old man, he too hasn't got long among the living." Watson turned his head away from Holmes and his hand fell completely slack and Holmes began to stroke the doctor's hand.

"Watson, you can't die, you can't leave me. I've never…never cared for anyone like I do for you old chap. You're my Boswell and I'll not see you bow out just yet. I'll simply not allow it."

"It's not up to you old boy," Watson sighed.

Holmes bent his head and gingerly kissed Watson's temple, "I do love you…John," Holmes whispered, his lips moving against Watson's temple.

Watson's entire body began to shake, "Never forget me, eh?" he joked lightly.

Holmes smiled sadly and took his hand from Watson's hair to wipe the salty rain from his cheeks, "Watson what shall I do without you?"

Watson opened his eyes, the blueness of them beginning to dim. He smiled shakily and raised his bloodied hand to shakily cup Holmes' cheek, "Holmes you live, even if I'm no longer here, you continue to live."

Holmes shook his head, "No Watson, there will be no life without you, there wasn't life before you." Holmes shuddered as he fought to suppress his welling emotions.

Watson's eyes slowly drifted shut again, "Holmes don't be so sentimental, it's most unbecoming."

Holmes chuckled lightly and dipped his head low to kiss Watson on his blood stained lips, "Please Watson," Holmes breathed against the doctor's lips, his eyes shut tightly.

"Love you," Watson breathed and his head lolled away from Holmes and his body ceased any movement.

"Watson no, no Watson, you cannot die!" Holmes suddenly bellowed and his hands franticly searched the doctor's body for any signs of life. "No Watson, not now, not ever," Holmes tried to plead with the body of his dearest friend.

Holmes pulled Watson's head to his chest and he began to rock pulling the doctor's limp body along with him. His charcoal eyes stared unblinking into the night, the rain running down his palled cheeks along with his tears. He stroked Watson's hair while silently pleading with anything to bring Watson back to him.

"Please no, this isn't happening," Holmes tried to reason and shut his eyes tight and a shudder rocked through his chest. "I'll never say goodbye Watson, never, you hear me?" he demanded growing angry. The rain had soaked through his clothes and the blood from Watson's wound began to trail down the alley and mixed with it was the salty tears trailing down Holmes' cheeks.

"Watson, oh my dear Watson, please…don't go now, don't leave me, whatever shall I do without you? How shall I go on?" Holmes buried his head into Watson's slick hair and gathered Watson closer to him as he shut his eyes. Holmes began to break down one piece at a time as the realization that Watson was no longer in his body dawned on him. No longer would Holmes have a constant in the turbulent sea of his life, no longer would he have someone on which he could thoroughly rely, once again the outlandish detective was alone, more so than before, for now he knew what it was to truly care for someone, to truly love someone, and now he was gone, _his _Watson was gone. His life drained through his chest and out into the world where Holmes could never find it, could never bring it back. Holmes' grip on Watson's upper torso grew tighter and tighter as the detective's heart shattered piece by piece, and this was how an officer walking the beat found Holmes, clutching the lifeless body of his greatest friend and love to his chest with a bone crushing tightness.

* * *

**A/N: **So? Sorry I had to do this, it hurt me more than it hurt you…maybe, poor Holmes. I'm sorry to have killed Watson, but I just wanted to explore Holmes' emotions a bit more. I do hope you liked the fic and I do hope you didn't get too sad, well actually it's hard not to get sad because it is a heartbreaking fic. Anyways, the next chapter for New Beginnings will be up tomorrow night and Watson is still alive in that story so please go there to get Watson back! Anyways, please review, even if you didn't like it, though I hope you all did!


End file.
